Ai, Nikuyoku, Shitte
by Kairi Takahashi
Summary: Kairi, une jeune fille de 10 ans, fait un jour la rencontre d'un garçon nommé Hao. Ils grandiront ensemble et partageront tout mais cette amitié ne fait pas plaisir à tous le monde! Estce que les problèmes vont séparer Kairi et Hao ou bien vont ils passer
1. Une rencontre inattendu

**Note de l'auteur :** salut tous le monde, c'est ma toute 1ère fic de Shaman King, j'y travaille depuis pas mal de temps, j'èspèrequ'elle vous plaira a tous. Bon je vous previent, la fic es longue avec beaucoup de chapitres et il y a aussi de la violence et de l'amour, enfin tout un truc, vous le verrez quand vous le lirez, là c'est tou mimi, pour l instant il se passe rien d'extraordinaire mai c'est après ke ca va êtreplus violent lol

bonne lecture !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1**

**Une rencontre inattendu.**

Nous sommes le 15 novembre 1995, dans un village du japon nommé Hokkaido, où y vivait une fille âgée de dix ans appelée Kairi Takahashi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de jolis yeux verts.

C'est aussi une shaman, et on peut la dire très forte dans ce domaine, mais pas aussi forte qu'une de ses meilleures amies, Yuo Kakashi. Elle a onze ans et a beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle, parce que sa famille est une famille d'assassins… Enfin plutôt d'ex-assassins, car dès qu'ils ont mis Yuo au monde, ils ont décidé de ne plus jamais tuer, sauf si c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais Yuo a eut malgré cela un entraînement très dur pour qu'elle ait aussi la faculté de tuer si cela était nécessaire. Donc Yuo est devenue la fille la plus forte du village et c'est elle qui a appris à Kairi à se battre.

Une autre de ses meilleures amies est Tora Watanabe, elle a dix ans et vit avec ses quatre sœurs : une de dix ans, Eneka, une autre de douze ans, Kamilia, de seize ans, Taki, et l'aînée dix-neuf ans, Kozue. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, et son père l'avait abandonné quand elle n'avait que quatre ans. Ni elle ni ses sœurs n'ont jamais su pourquoi il était partit, mais malgré tous ses problèmes, elle a toujours réussi à paraître heureuse. Mais au fond de son cœur, elle a toujours été triste de ne pas avoir eu l'amour d'une mère, et en a toujours voulu à son père de les avoir abandonner toutes les cinq comme un lâche. Mais malgré tout, elles ont réussi à remonter la pente et arrivent à très bien s'en sortir, à présent.

Puis il y a Céline Miyatiakayama, elle a dix ans et vit chez ses grands-parents. Tout ce que l'on sait sur elle, c'est que ses parents ont été obligés de l'abandonner dès sa naissance, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en parler car elle-même ne connait pas la véritable raison de son passé. Elles sont toutes les trois des shamans.

Le fantôme de Yuo s'appelle Kai, et c'était un des meilleurs tueurs au monde. Il a assassiné dans sa vie environ mille personnes, et avec ses deux sabres à la main, il peut tuer au moins dix personnes en un coup, grâce à sa technique spéciale que seul Yuo peut maîtriser. Mais malgré cela, il reste toujours l'ami de sa maîtresse.

Après, le fantôme de Tora. Elle s'appelle Yori, c'est une toute petite dragonne très mignonne mais très féroce si l'on l'énerve ou si l'on fait du mal à Tora et ses sœurs, comme en lançant une grosse décharge électrique. Mais des fois, elle sert à les aider à faire le ménage et à faire les courses, sous la volonté de la sœur aînée de Tora, ce qui énerve la plupart du temps Yori, car elle n'aime pas faire la femme de ménage.

Puis celui de Céline s'appelle Kiara, elle est croisée avec une louve et une tigresse et a environ la même taille que Yori. Elle aussi est très mignonne, mais déteste que l'on l'appelle « petit chaton ». Elle a des griffes très acérés qui font très mal si on les touche.

Kairi a un fantôme qui s'appelle Frey Takahashi. Il a été l'homme le plus puissant de toute la famille Takahashi, grâce à sa capacité d'utiliser le feu comme il le voulait, et ce pouvoir devenait très puissant grâce à son fantôme qu'il avait jadis. Mais il est mort il y a cinq cents ans, à l'âge de trente-cinq ans. Il a été tué par un homme dit très puissant. Le jour de la naissance de Kairi, il est venu la voir et a dit à la famille de celle-ci qui il était et qu'il avait été brûlé vif pendant un combat avec un homme il y a cinq cents ans, et que c'est pour cela qu'il avait été porté disparu, car il ne restait de lui que ses cendres. Il avait su que cet homme pouvait ressusciter tous les cinq cents ans et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se venger de celui-ci. Il décida à ce moment là d'être le fantôme gardien de Kairi afin de pouvoir l'aider à devenir forte, pour qu'elle puisse le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Toute la famille de Kairi compte sur elle pour qu'elle venge son ancêtre. Toutes les quatre se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites et on toujours été inséparables et très solidaires.

Un jour, Kairi était chez elle avec sa mère, Sakura, trente-deux ans, et son père, Yoji, trente-quatre ans, qui étaient mariés depuis treize ans. Eux aussi ont appris à Kairi à se battre.

Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir, et d'un air très surprit, vit que la personne était Marco de l'équipe des X-Laws.

Oh ! Je… heu… bonjour monsieur. Que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Le père arriva et lui dit à son tour :

Oh ! M. Marco, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous voir ici dans notre demeure. Que souhaitez-vous, un renseignement ?

Bonjour à vous, madame et monsieur. Je suis venu voir votre fille, est-elle ici ?

Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Mais entrez, ne restez pas dehors.

Bien. Merci beaucoup.

Pendant que Yoji installa Marco dans la maison, Sakura alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle tapa à la porte, puis l'ouvrit.

Kairi… Il y a Marco des X-Laws qui est venu te voir.

Quoi ? Marco ? Mais pourquoi il veut me voir ?

Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas donné d'explications. Dépêche toi d'y aller, il t'attend.

Puis elle s'en alla. Frey apparut sur le coup et dit :

Hum, je n'aime pas ça Kairi. Si Marco est venu ici pour te voir, c'est que ça doit être important. Mais restons sur nos gardes…

T'as raison, moi non plus j'aime pas ça, et en plus, je ne l'aime pas ce Marco. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas les X-Laws, mais allons-y quand même.

Elle alla le retrouver. Quand l'homme l'aperçut, il se leva et alla la saluer.

Bonjour, mademoiselle Takahashi.

Il se pencha pour lui adresser un sourire amical. Kairi, elle par contre, resta indifférente.

Bon alors, que voulez-vous ?

C'était Frey qui venait d'apparaître.

Nous, les gens comme vous, on ne les aime pas… continua-t-il.

Maître Frey, voyons, ne dites pas des choses comme ça ! dit la mère de l'enfant.

Marco fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Bon, je vais être bref. Kairi, je suis venu te chercher pour que tu intègres les X-Laws.

Quoi ! cria la famille.

Oui, tu as un très grand talent, Kairi. A ton âge, tu es déjà très puissante, et je suis sûr que dans quelque années tu pourras être presque aussi puissante que notre maîtresse, Iron Maiden Jeanne. Elle pourrait t'apprendre à maîtriser toutes sortes d'attaques, t'apprendre le pouvoir de guérison, et te donner un fantôme beaucoup plus puissant que celui que tu as déjà. Et en plus de tout ça, tu nous seras très utile pour combattre celui qui à tuer ton ancêtre. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ?

Toute la famille n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Les parents de la jeune fille furent très satisfaits de cette nouvelle, par contre Kairi et Frey n'était pas du tout du même avis. Yoji répondit avec excitation :

Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Depuis le temps que nous attendions ce moment ! Il est enfin arrivé ! Kairi va pouvoir devenir encore plus forte que cette Yuo Kakashi, elle va pouvoir enfin venger maître Frey, et devenir la plus puissante de la famille, et même du village !

Alors, vous acceptez! demanda Marco.

Bien sûr qu'elle accepte ! Kairi, prépare tes affaires tout de suite ! dit Sakura.

Elle prit la main de sa fille, mais elle la repoussa violemment et répondit :

Non, j'veux pas y aller !

Tout le monde fut très surprit de sa réaction.

Quoi ! Mais Kairi, tu es complètement folle ! C'est une chance qui ne te sera pas proposée deux fois dans ta vie ! C'est grâce aux X-Laws que tu auras assez de pouvoir pour combattre contre celui qui à tué Frey ! C'est ton rêve depuis toujours ! dit son père.

Non ! Ce n'est pas mon rêve ! C'est le VOTRE ! C'est VOUS qui voulez que je le combatte ! Moi, je n'ai rien dit de tout ça ! Et j'aime pas les X-Laws ! Vous vous permettez de tuer tous les méchant et même ceux qui ne le méritent pas ! Moi, j'aime pas ça, je n'ai jamais tué les gens et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! En tous cas, je ne tuerais pas ceux qui ne le méritent pas !

Si nous exterminons les criminelles, c'est pour que la justice soit faite sur cette Terre, rien d'autre, répondit Marco, toujours aussi calme.

Et vous vous prétendez défenseurs de la justice, alors que vous tuez les méchants ! Pour moi, c'est plutôt VOUS les méchants !

Kairi ! Maintenant ça suffit comme ça ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite ! cria sa mère.

Je sais qu'au début ça va être dur, mais quand tu nous connaîtras mieux, tu auras un autre jugement sur nous. Tu n'as que sept ans, tu ne connais pas assez la vie, et tu ne nous connais pas assez.

Je ne connais peut-être rien de tout ça, mais de toute façon, je n'irai jamais là-bas ! Je ne veux pas finir ma vie à être esclave d'une femme qui fout rien dans sa boîte en fer toute la journée !

Tout à coup, une main frappa la joue de la petite fille. C'était son père qui venait de lui donner une gifle. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa joue qui devenait chaude. Il lui hurla :

MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE T'EXCUSER DE TON INSOLENCE, ET TU AS INTERET QU'APRES CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, IL VEUILLE TOUJOURS QUE TU INTEGRES LES X-LAWS, C'EST COMPRIT !

Des larmes commençaient à remplir les yeux de Kairi, et elle répondit :

Jamais! Vous m'entendez! Jamais je ne m'excuserais et jamais je ne le suivrais ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à m'y obliger ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être obligée de supporter ça !

Et elle partit en courant le plus loin possible de la maison, en compagnie de son fantôme. Elle partit en direction de la forêt.

Kairi ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! cria Sakura qui était sur le point de la suivre.

Mais Marco l'en empêcha.

Laissez moi faire, madame. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle accepte.

Ah oui ? Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Laissez moi faire je vous dis, j'ai la situation bien en mains.

Puis il partit tranquillement vers la forêt.

**a suivre...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**le mot de la fin :** et voila comment se termine ce chapitre, comme je vous l'ai dit il c'est rien passé d'extrordinaire,SVP soyez simpas c'est ma toute 1ère fic alors j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience lol.

on se reverra au prochain chapitre, j'èspere !

**les remerciments :** je tiens a remercier, Alice alias Tora qui m'a corrigé toute ma fic (ben ouais, je suis nulle en orthographe lol) et je voulai aussi remercier Fiona qui m'a aidéà trouver un titre pour ma fic et qui a voulu que je mette ma fic ici. Merci les filles vous êtes geniales !Je vous adore et merci encore.


	2. Un garçon étrange

**Note de l'auteur :** Konbanwa tout le monde (je présise, il es plus de minuit a l heure a l aquel je vous parla alors c'est normal que je vous diseKonbanwa) ! Voilà le 2ème chapitre (je crois que vous l'aviez remarqué lol) c'est là que va faire l'entrer en scène de Hao, ouaiiiiiiii !on aplaudiiiiiiiiiiii , bon ok j'arrête c'est pas drôle lol. j'espère que ça va encore vous plaire, vous allez aussi rencontrer les meilleures amies de notre tit kairi, mais j'en dit pasplus, je vous laisse lire. surtout n'oubliez pas de review pour moi svp pour me donner envit de continuer où si j'ai fais des gaffes des trucs comme ça ! Arigato !

Bonne lecture a tous !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Un garçon étrange**

Kairi avait couru le plus vite possible loin de la maison. Elle était très essoufflée, et finit par ce reposer sur une petite pierre. Elle avait toujours les yeux remplis de larmes. Son fantôme apparu :

Ca va, Kairi ?

Oui, ça va. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, et ça va aller.

Je ne crois pas que tu aurais dû partir en courant comme ça, loin de la maison. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Tu parles ! Ils s'en foutent pas mal de moi. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que je te venge de ce foutu type qui t'a tuer. Le reste, ils s'en foutent pas mal ! Je pourrais faire une fugue, ils ne remarqueraient même pas que je suis partie !

Mais non, Kairi ! Ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, ils t'aiment tes parents. Regarde, ils ont tout fait pour que tu deviennes forte, et maintenant tu es devenue une des meilleurs shamans de la ville.

Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils ont fais tous ses efforts ? Ce n'était pas pour mon plaisir, c'était seulement pour que je sois assez forte pour le tuer, et en plus ils m'obligent à aller chez les X-Laws. Mais moi, j'veux pas ! Je dois me plier à leurs lois. Moi, tout ce que je dois faire, c'est de dire « oui » et faire ce qu'ils me disent de faire. Mais ce n'est pas une vie ça ! Moi, je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans la haine à cause d'un homme qui a tué l'homme le plus puissant de ma famille ! Je le hais, je le hais de tout mon corps ! S'il ne t'avait pas tué, je n'aurais jamais eu une vie comme ça.

Kairi…

Frey ne savait plus quoi lui dire, il ne savait pas trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Il se sentait coupable du malheur de Kairi. Il commença à s'éloigner de Kairi et lui dit :

Désolé. Je n'ai pas été assez puissant pour résister à mon assassin. Si je n'étais pas mort à cause de lui, tu aurais eut une vie meilleure. Mais à cause de moi, tu es obligée de vivre dans le seul désir de me venger. Je ne sui pas digne d'être ton fantôme gardien. Si j'étais parti directement dans l'au-delà il y a cinq cents ans, personne n'aurait su que j'étais mort à cause de lui, et tu n'aurais pas eu à faire autant de sacrifices pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais du venir à toi à ta naissance et dire que tu pourrais être la fille qui pourra un jour m'aider à tuer une bonne fois pour toute celui qui ma assassiné. Je ne suis pas digne d'être le meilleur shaman de la famille. Je suis seulement le plus stupide et le plus égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à mon désir de vengeance. Excuse-moi, Kairi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Kairi ne parla pas. Elle se disait au fond d'elle que Frey avait peut-être raison. Le fantôme partit, le visage triste, et Kairi resta seule à pleurer.

Une heure après avoir séché ses larmes, elle commença à avoir froid. Alors elle se dit :

Bon, je vais aller chez Tora pour qu'elle me garde pendant un moment. Je veux plus voir mes parents pour le moment.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que des arbres recouverts de neige. Elle avait tellement couru qu'elle n'avait même pas regardé où elle allait. Elle s'était perdue.

Oh non ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Je sais même pas comment je vais faire pour rentrer à la maison, il y a même pas Frey avec moi !

Elle commença à paniquer. Elle avança vers un chemin, mais elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer de plus en plus vers la forêt. Elle avait très froid, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout à coup, elle sentit une source de chaleur pas loin, alors elle suivit la chaleur qui finit par la conduire près d'un feu.

Quelle chance, j'ai trouvé un camp ! Mais qui pourrait rester dormir en plein milieu de la neige ?

Elle regarda autour d elle.

Tient, il y a personne… C'est bizarre.

Elle n'hésita pas trop et s'empressa de se mettre près du feu pour se réchauffer.

Que fais-tu ici?

Kairi sursauta car elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un c'était approché. Elle vit un petit garçon qui devait avoir onze ans. Il avait les cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux noirs et il était vêtu d'un poncho.

Heu… Excuse-moi, mais j'me suis perdue et j'avais très froid. J'ai vu ton feu et j'me suis permise de venir me réchauffer.

Hum… Tu es une shaman.

Quoi? Mais comment sais-tu que je suis une shaman ?

Je le sais, c'est tout.

Pourquoi, toi aussi tu es un shaman ?

Je suis le meilleur shaman au monde.

Toi… Le meilleur shaman du monde… mais t'es qu'un enfant. Tu peux pas déjà être le meilleur shaman à ton âge.

Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareil ? Tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi ? Tu devrais t'incliner devant moi. Tu n'as pas idée de tous les pouvoirs que j'ai, je suis cent fois plus fort que toi et je pourrais t'écraser comme une mouche. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans ce corps d'enfant que je suis forcément faible.

Kairi resta sans voix après ce qu'il venait de dire.

A mon avis, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, lâcha Kairi.

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Parce que si tu fais que mentir, ça serait normal que personne ne veut être ton ami, personne n'a envie d'être ami avec un menteur !

La ferme ! Je ne mens pas, tout ce que je dis est vrai !

Ouais, mon œil ! C'est pas étonnant que tu vis ici tout seul, parce que t'es rejeté par tout le monde.

Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Tout à coup, un esprit parut et attrapa Kairi. Il était assez grand, en tout cas plus grand que Kairi. Il était rouge brillant et avait une tête très bizarre. Kairi essaya de bouger, mais sans succès. Elle était prisonnière de ce fantôme.

Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est mon fantôme gardien, c'est l'une des plus puissantes forces de la Terre.

Mais comment tu as pu avoir un fantôme pareil ?

J'ai mes raisons. En tout cas, maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, vu que tu es à ma merci.

Tu vas me tuer !

C'est une bonne possibilité… Je pourrais te brûler si je le désirais, mais… Je ne sais pas trop. Tu pourrais très bien être une shaman utile pour moi. Tu as l'air d'être forte. Ca se voit dans tes yeux.

Une shaman utile ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

Il y a deux sortes de shamans : les shamans utiles qui, pour moi, sont assez forts et dignes d'habiter dans mon royaume ; et les shamans inutiles qui eux, doivent périr et qui disparaîtrons en même temps que les humains.

T'es pas un enfant comme les autres…

Le garçon fit un petit rire moqueur.

C'est possible. En tout cas, tu me plais bien, toi. Tu pourrais être la première personne à intégrer mon groupe.

Le fantôme lâcha Kairi, qui retomba sur ses pieds, sur la terre ferme.

A intégrer ton groupe ? Mais que comptes-tu faire ?

Le Shaman Fight va bientôt débuter et je dois commencer à constituer mon équipe qui sera composée seulement de shamans puissants et qui seront dignes d'intégrer mon royaume.

Mais de quel royaume parles-tu ?

Ton défaut, c'est que tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?

Ca m'énerve un peu.

T'as pas de chance, j'aime bien énerver les gens.

Malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu restes encore là, devant moi, sans bouger, à faire l'intéressante, alors que n'importe qui serait déjà partit en courant, ou serait resté à m'implorer et à me supplier de ne pas le tuer.

Je suis pas comme ça. On m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait garder la tête haute et ne jamais avoir peur de la mort.

Avec moi, tu devrais.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as dit tout ça que je vais forcément m'incliner devant toi. Si je dois mourir, alors ça voudra dire que c'est mon destin.

Il s'approcha de Kairi.

Pour une fille de sept ans, tu as bien un esprit de quelqu'un qui en a vingt. C'est bien, j'adore ça.

C'est simplement que j'ai des gens autour de moi pour m'aider à avoir un bon esprit.

Il fit un tour autour de Kairi.

J'aimerais bien te voir en action, pour voir ce que tu vaux.

Tu ne risques pas de me voir en action, parce que, comme tu vois, j'ai pas de fantôme avec moi.

Tien, c'est étonnant ça ! Un shaman qui sort sans son fantôme, je n'ai jamais vu ça!

Tu vois un shaman sans fantôme. Tu vois, tout est possible.

Oui, comme tu le dis. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ton si joli corps en action…

Ben tu ne le ver…

Au même moment, elle entendit une voix en train de l'appeler.

KAIRI ! KAIRI, OU ES-TU !

Mais c'est Céline !

Bon, alors nous allons nous quitter. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se reverra, je peux te l'assurer.

KAIRI, TU ES LA ! REPONDS !

C'était, cette fois, la voix de Yuo. Alors elle se retourna quelques secondes, puis dirigea son regard sur le garçon. Mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Mais où est-il passé ?

Tout à coup, quelqu'un mit son bras autour du cou de Kairi pour faire en sorte qu'elle se retourne. C'était Yuo, suivit de près par Tora et Céline :

Et ben alors, on t'a enfin trouvé ! Il était temps, on t'a cherché partout. Mais où étais-tu passée, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il est déjà onze heures du soir ! dit Tora.

Ouais, on s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. La nuit commençait à tomber et on avait remarqué que tu n'étais pas encore rentrée chez toi. Pendant qu'on te cherchait, on avait trouvé Frey dans un coin. On était allé le voir, il nous a simplement dit que tu étais dans la forêt et il est partit, dit Céline.

Tu es complètement folle de sortir sans Frey ! Je t'avais dit de ne jamais sortir sans lui, espèce d'imbécile ! Et t'as vu, tu t'es perdue ! Mais ça sert à quoi que j'essaye de faire de toi une guerrière si tu ne fais même pas ce que je dis ? dit Yuo.

Kairi fit un petit sourire et mit sa main derrière sa tête.

Désolée, j'voulais pas que vous vous faites du soucis pour moi. Je vais bien.

Tora vit derrière l'épaule de Kairi un feu de camp encore allumé.

Comment as-tu fais pour faire du feu avec la neige ?

Tout le monde regarda le feu, puis regarda Kairi.

Tu es nulle pour faire du feu, alors comment as-tu fait pour en faire, alors qu'ici, c'est quasiment impossible de trouver du bois sec ? demanda Yuo.

Heu… c'est que… Il s'est passé quelque chose…

Ah oui, et quoi ?

Heu, j'ai vu un garçon… et on a…

QUOI, IL TA FRAPPER ! cria Yuo qui commença à chercher dans la forêt.

Non, non ! Arrêtes Yuo, il c'est rien passé, j'me suis pas fait frappée, on a seulement parlé.

Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il ne t'a pas frappé ?

Yuo, tu regardes beaucoup trop la télé ces temps-ci, dit Céline.

Ouais, je sais, je crois que je devrais arrêter de regarder les films violents… Mais mes parents disent qu'après je saurais ce qu'il faut faire si il m arrive ce genre de truc. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Kairi ? Dit le nous.

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début, du moment où Marco était venu à la maison, jusqu'au moment où elles l'avaient rejointe.

Ah ouais, je vois. Mais tu ne lui as pas demandé comment il s'appelait ?

Non, je n'y ai pas trop pensé sur le moment.

Oh, t'es nulle, tu aurais dû lui demander, on aurait peut-être sut qui il était en demandant au village, lui dit Céline.

Désolée, j'y penserais la prochaine fois.

Ben la prochaine, il faut qu'on le voit, et on lui demandera. Et s'il veut pas, on le forcera à cracher le morceau ! dit Tora.

Kairi se mit à rire.

Vous êtes trop fortes, même quand il m'arrive des trucs bizarres, vous arrivez toujours à me remonter le moral ! Je vous adore !

Mai nous aussi on t'adore, p'tite Kairi ! dit Tora.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras, toutes ensemble. Puis elles repartirent en direction du village. Tout à coup, Céline s'arrêta brusquement.

Oh, mais attendez une minute…

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a Céline ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Tora.

Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a son fantôme gardien ?

Heu… déjà Kairi l'a pas… Moi… ben il est resté avec ma sœur, parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour l'aider à faire les courses. Et toi, Yuo ?

Mon père me la confisqué, parce que sans faire exprès, j'ai failli tuer la femme de ménage.

Ah, OK ! Donc comment on va faire pour rentrer à la maison, si on n'a pas de fantôme pour nous montrer le chemin ?

Il y eut un grand silence.

* * *

Le mot de la fin : voilà encore un chapitre finit, il est quand même plus long que la dernière fois je trouve ! J'espère que Hao est comme il le faut, enfin je veus dire j'espère qu'il vous plait comme il est !Il a beau être petit, il est toujours aussi craquant et classe mdrrrr !Oui, esxuser moi, je m'emporte un peu je croi. Bon alors qu'est ce que vous penssez de tout ce beaupetit monde que vous venez de decouvrir lol ? J'attend des reviews de votre par a tous jeunes (ou vieux) tit lecteurs fans de Shaman King que vous êtes ! 

on se revoitau prochain chapitre ! oyasuminasai ! (je représise qu'il est super tard, que je tombe de fatigue et que je vais aller me coucher, vive le lit lol)


End file.
